Un nuevo comienzo
by arni06
Summary: Rated M. Sexo explícito. No autorizado a menores de edad. Trama: Au. Si el avión no se hubiera estrellado Ana y Sawyer tenian un cruce en su camino. Dedicado a Renata, Feliz cumpleaños!
1. Chapter 1

" Ya estoy en casa, ahora podré encaminar mi vida, o al menos intentarlo aunque con mamá será fácil

**DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes, ni los nombres, etc. ni nada que tenga que ver con la serie Lost me pertenece, sólo escribo para disfrutar, y por la gran inspiración que da la serie.**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Este relato es Rated M. Contiene sexo explícito y situaciones adultas. No autorizado a menores de edad. (dedicado a Renata, Feliz cumpleaños)**

**SINOPSIS: AU. El avión no se estrella nunca en la isla, pero Ana-Lucía y Sawyer acaban conociéndose, quizás sea el destino o quizás la casualidad. **

"Ya estoy en casa, ahora podré encaminar mi vida, o al menos intentarlo aunque con mamá será fácil. Tengo suerte con ella, la verdad es que es la mejor madre del mundo, debería hacérselo saber más". Ana-Lucía estaba esperando en la cola para descender del avión, como siempre, los minutos parecían horas mientras las caderas y los brazos del pasaje se apoyaban en los asientos, abarrotando los pasillos con los equipajes de mano.

"Bueno, estos jodidos policías de Australia….mientras no puedan incriminarme con la muerte de ese desgraciado…pero que coño estoy pensando….ese hombre…Díos, cómo me he convertido en un….en un….". James Ford no podía pensar en la palabra que le describía, no quería nombrarla ni en su mente, admitir que era un asesino era demasiado duro. Se hundía lentamente y lo sabía. James necesitaba ser salvado antes de ahogarse en su propio infierno.

El aeropuerto de LAX, estaba abarrotado. Los pasajeros, los tripulantes, los servicios de mantenimientos caminaban de un lado para otro, pero no lo hacían organizadamente como las hormigas, sino que ellos chocaban entre sí, se discutían, corrían y tropezaban, el caos a veces sacudía durante horas las salas y pasillos de LAX.

Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que el avión abrió sus puertas de salida, y los ocupantes ya estaban junto a las cintas transportadoras, recogiendo sus pertenencias.

- Espere!. Esa es mi maleta.

- Disculpe señorita, pero esa maleta es mía.

- No, creo que se equivoca.

- Ocurre algo?. Preguntó Jack Shepard, un médico a punto de caer en el inframundo del alcohol, mientras se acercaba a la joven y atractiva morena que parecía discutir con un tipo alto y guapo pero con modales prepotentes.

- Jack…no, no ocurre nada. Este caballero ha confundido su equipaje con el mío.

- Jack?. Vaya, como no se me había podido ocurrir que una chica tan atractiva tenía pareja. Contestó James mirando por encima del hombro a Jack.

- No es mi pareja…Bueno….yo sólo quiero mi maleta, si me disculpa.

- Claro. Es cierto, ya veo la mía. Replicó James mirando intensamentet a la joven.

Ana-Lucía se quedó mirando unos instantes la bolsa de cuero marrón que circulaba por la cinta transportadora, y sí, era exactamente igual a la suya, además, ninguna de las dos llevaba el nombre puesto ni tenía etiqueta identificadora. James la reconoció por una leve rozadura que emblanquecía la piel de la que estaba hecha. Sin más que hablar, James sonrió y recogió su maleta, dirigiéndose a la salida.

- Gracias Jack, pero te he echado de menos en el avión.

- Lo siento Ana-Lucía. Estaba un poco distraído, sumido en mis pensamientos.

- Es una lástima. Quería invitarte a un trago.

- Por qué no quedamos?. Si te apetece te llamo. Dónde te alojas?.

- Vivo en Los Ángeles.

Un fuerte grito de mujer distrajo la atención de la pareja. Una joven alta, rubia y muy bien vestida discutía con dos empleados del aeropuerto, al parecer se quejaba de que una de sus maletas no estaba en la cinta A pesar de que los dos hombres le indicaban amablemente que debía dirigirse al departamento de reclamaciones, ella seguía increpándoles sin ningún miramiento. Al final, un guardia de seguridad se acercó a la joven y la tomó por el brazo, entonces el muchacho que la acompañaba se interpuso y propinó un fuerte empujón al guardia, éste se reincorporó rápidamente mientras mantenía a la chica bien agarrada y le devolvió el golpe, pero antes de que el muchacho pudiera hacer nada tres policías se habían lanzado contra él y le tenían reducido en el suelo. La joven estaba perpleja, aún sujetada por el brazo del guardia de seguridad.

Un hombre de aspecto árabe se acercó a la escena, miró a la hermosa jovencita rubia y pareció reconocerla pero no dijo nada, ella le miró casi avergonzada, y antes de que pudiera hablarle el hombre árabe se dio media vuelta y se empezó a caminar; mientras se dirigía hacía las puertas de salida sonreía satisfactoriamente.

Ana-Lucía había contemplado toda la escena bastante sorprendida, pensaba que cualquiera hubiera dicho que aquella chica tan bonita y el hombre árabe, bastante atractivo, se conocían con anterioridad y quizás habían tenido algún problema, pero eso era imposible, esa chica y ese hombre pertenecían a mundos diferentes, y nunca hubieran hablado.

- Menudo espectáculo. Comento Jack.

- Sí, nos vamos? Contestó Ana-Lucía.

Se despidieron en la cola del taxi, Jack se dirigió al aparcamiento para recoger su coche, y a pesar de haberse ofrecido para llevar a Ana-Lucía adonde ella quisiese, ésta denegó la invitación; quería estar un rato a solas.


	2. Chapter 2

- Mamá por favor, entiéndeme

**DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes, ni los nombres, etc. ni nada que tenga que ver con la serie Lost me pertenece, sólo escribo para disfrutar, y por la gran inspiración que da la serie.**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Este relato es Rated M. Contiene sexo explícito y situaciones adultas. No autorizado a menores de edad. (dedicado a Renata, Feliz cumpleaños)**

**SINOPSIS: AU. El avión no se estrella nunca en la isla, pero Ana-Lucía y Sawyer acaban conociéndose, quizás sea el destino o quizás la casualidad. **

- Mamá por favor, entiéndeme.

- Si yo te entiendo cariño, pero no crees que debes saber que diablos pretendes hacer con tu vida?

- Ya no soy una niña.

- Pues a veces no lo parece, tienes que decidirte.

- No me presiones mamá.

Rachel era una mujer de carácter, y como su hija bastante testadura, pero tenía paciencia y quería muchísimo a Ana-Lucía, por eso decidió confiar en ella y aceptar cualquier decisión que tomara sobre su vida.

Ana-Lucía le explicó que quería dedicarse a la fotografía, siempre había sido su pasión desde que era muy jovencita, pero tuvo que abandonar su afición cuando además de integrarse en el cuerpo de policía se casó. Por desgracia su vida no fue fácil, y haber matado sin ningún escrúpulo al que asesinó a su bebé tampoco la convertía en la mujer feliz que esperaba ser tras la venganza. Muchas noches lloraba, pero no sólo por la perdida de su hijo, sino también por la muerte de aquel desgraciado a quien le había quitado la vida pensando que aquello la haría sentir mejor. Estaba equivocada, pero ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad, le habían brindado un nuevo amanecer y lo iba a aprovechar.

Al día siguiente, Ana-Lucía estaba dispuesta a hablar con su madre y dejarle claro lo quería hacer en la vida.

- Hola, está la Capitán Cortez?

- Ana-Lucía, cuanto tiempo ¡. Me alegra mucho verte. Comentó una excompañera de servicio cuando vio a la joven en la comisaría.

- Yo también me alegro de veros de nuevo a todos.

- Vas a volver?. Tenemos ganas de trabajar contigo. Dijo la mujer sonriendo cariñosamente.

- Pues no, no pien…

Sintió una sacudida en la espalda que casi la tira al suelo, se giró y vio a un hombre alto y rubio forcejear con los agentes que le mantenían esposado. Ana-Lucía estuvo tentada de intervenir, pero su sentido común la retuvo y observó la escena desde la distancia.

El hombre se llamaba James Ford, y a Ana-Lucía le resultaba familiar. De pronto recordó su cara, había visto esa faz en el aeropuerto, si, no había duda, era él, guapo, alto y con porte de conquistador. Pero qué debía haber pasado para acabar en el calabozo?. De todos modos, Ana-Lucía tampoco estaba muy interesada en ello, ella sólo había venido a hablar con su madre sobre su futuro como fotógrafa y eso es lo que haría.

- Hija, ven a mi despacho. Estás bien?.

- Sí, ya casi no recordaba los empujones. Ese hombre….bueno….espero que no haya hecho nada realmente terrible.

- Aún no lo sé. Luego me pondré al día de su expediente. Vamos a hablar.

Nadie se había dado cuenta, pero Ana-Lucía estaba siendo observada por los penetrantes ojos azules de James Ford.

Cuatro meses después, Ana-Lucía llegó a su pequeño apartamento con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, se sentía como una quinceañera con ropa nueva, había conseguido un buen trabajo como fotógrafa y reportera en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, y sus imágenes impactaban tanto que un conocido mecenas quiso organizar una pequeña exposición en una galería de arte bastante conocida. Ana-Lucía sabía que iba a compartir cartel con varios artistas, pero no le importaba, ella también estaba en el reparto.

Ahora sólo tenía que pensar en hacer unas buenas fotos.

- Mamá! Quieres venir conmigo?. Es domingo y no tienes que trabajar.

- Ana-Lucía!. Te veo muy contenta. Contestó Rachel desde la cocina de su casa.

- Claro mamá. Tengo un buen trabajo y voy a hacer las mejores fotos.

- Bueno, y ya has pensado el tema?

- Pues sí, será una exposición sobre el amanecer y el ocaso. Quiero tomar fotos de la salida y la puesta de sol desde diferentes barrios de Los Ángeles. Será algo diferente.

Su madre sonreía mientras sujetaba una taza de café entre las manos. Ana-Lucía ya tenía la bolsa preparada y sentía unas pequeñas punzadas en el estómago. Nada ni nadie podían estropearle el día.

- Aquí está bien.

- Tú crees?

- Sí mamá.

Diciendo esto, Ana-Lucía depositó cuidadosamente la bolsa con la cámara y los objetivos en el suelo. Rachel siguió a su hija y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se estaban alejando demasiado de la bolsa, Ana-Lucía estaba entusiasmada encuadrando con las manos la mejor vista desde un parque situado en uno de los barrios de la ciudad. No era un barrio lujoso pero tampoco era un suburbio, además, las dos sabían mucho sobre como actuar en caso de robo o intimidación, así que con esa seguridad se alejaban cada vez más del equipo fotográfico.

Ana-Lucía se dio la vuelta despacio hacia su madre y entonces vio como un hombre que caminaba a paso rápido se acercaba a su bolsa, se agachaba y la recogía echando a correr tan rápido como una gacela.

Ambas mujeres salieron tras el hombre como flechas. Un coche patrulla que circulaba lentamente por la zona vio al hombre correr con la bolsa y a las dos mujeres perseguirlo, así que los agentes no dudaron ni un segundo en iniciar la marcha con la sirena conectada.

Tras un rato de persecución lograron acorralar al hombre en un estrecho callejón. A pesar de sus esfuerzos no consiguió trepar por la verja que le separaba de la libertad.

Sin miramientos, los policías del coche le apuntaron con la pistola hasta que se dio la vuelta y soltó estrepitosamente la bolsa. Ana-Lucía que ya había llegado al lugar gritó al ver el golpe que su equipo fotográfico se había llevado. Mientras tanto, su madre se había acercado a los agentes y les enseñaba su placa.

Aquello era cazar a un ladrón in fraganti.

En media hora llegaron a la comisaría; entonces empezaba el papeleo, la declaración, la toma de datos, todo aquello que era necesario pero resultaba interminable.

- Ana-Lucía, ya sabes que no puedo saltarme la burocracia, tienes que rellenar los papeles y luego veremos si la cámara se queda aquí como prueba.

- Pero mamá, tengo que llevarla a que la reparen. Me costó un dineral y la necesito para el trabajo. Por favor.

- Ana. No.

- Déjame hablar con el hombre.

- Qué?. Ni hablar. Además no puede ser.

- Por favor madre. Sólo cinco minutos….Creo que le conozco.

Ana-Lucía era implacable cuando quería algo, y al final siempre se salía con la suya. Tres minutos después de iniciar la discusión con su madre entraba en la sala de interrogatorios donde James Ford estaba esposado esperando un abogado.


	3. Chapter 3

-Hola

**DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes, ni los nombres, etc. ni nada que tenga que ver con la serie Lost me pertenece, sólo escribo para disfrutar, y por la gran inspiración que da la serie.**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Este relato es Rated M. Contiene sexo explícito y situaciones adultas. No autorizado a menores de edad. (dedicado a Renata, Feliz cumpleaños)**

**SINOPSIS: AU. El avión no se estrella nunca en la isla, pero Ana-Lucía y Sawyer acaban conociéndose, quizás sea el destino o quizás la casualidad. **

-Hola.

James no respondió, levantó la mirada brevemente hacia Ana-Lucía y luego giró la cara, perdiéndose en las grises paredes que le rodeaban.

Ana-Lucía se sentó en la silla que quedaba frente a la de James. Un incómodo silencio lleno la fría habitación, pero ella decidió que era hora de conversar.

- Bueno, no quieres hablar?

Seguía sin obtener respuesta.

- Está bien…Creo que te conozco, y sé que te he visto en alguna parte James.

Tras un breve cruce de miradas, finalmente James respondió a la joven.

- En el aeropuerto, hace unos cuantos meses.

Ana-Lucía intentó pensar en que momento se había cruzado con aquel hombre, y después de un buen rato cayó en la cuenta, era el joven que había confundido su maleta de mano con la de ella.

- Vaya, es sorprendente! Que buena memoria tienes.

- Nunca olvido a una mujer hermosa.

- Oye. Yo he sido policía y he venido para hablar contigo, no para ligar.

- Y quién te ha dicho a ti que estoy ligando?

- Bueno, pues no es necesario que me digas ningún piropo.

- Así que la señorita es feminista.

- No soy…Escucha James, lo que yo sea o no sea sólo me incumbe a mí. Ahora dime si quieres hablar o no. Puede que salgas de aquí rapidito.

James se quedó mirando la boca de Ana-Lucía muy atentamente, le pareció una bonita abertura, sensual y húmeda, con dos labios carnosos que seguramente debían resultar muy suaves al contacto, pero enseguida volvió a la realidad de aquella fría sala tratando de olvidar aquellos tórridos pensamientos que le invadían.

- Mira, todavía no sé como te llamas ni quien eres, creo que debería tener un abogado.

- Tienes razón, necesitas un abogado de oficio. Por cierto, me llamo Ana-Lucía y no soy policía, soy tu victima.

- Entonces no deberías estar aquí. No te parece raro que la víctima y el delincuente hablen?

- Escucha James, quiero saber que te ha llevado a un intento de robo, pero por favor, no me digas que es por drogas o armas.

Ana-Lucía era consciente de que en todo momento el agente de la puerta estaba atento a su conversación, pero también sabía que no podía decir nada de lo que estaba aconteciendo dentro de la sala. James se dio cuenta de que ella remarcó la última parte de la frase, enfatizando en las palabras drogas y armas. Sabía que si el motivo era la necesidad económica el juez podía ser más benévolo con él.

- Quieres saber si necesito el dinero para mantener a mi esposa y a mis cinco hijos?.

- Tienes cinco hijos?

James no pudo evitar soltar un carcajada. Evidentemente no tenía cinco hijos. Ni siquiera una esposa.

Sin saberlo, se encontraron inmersos en una conversación que duró más de diez minutos, hasta que Rachel obligó a su hija a irse. Pero hablaron sobre el pasado de James, sobre sus estancias en diversos hogares de acogida, su vida en las calles y sus andanzas por el mal camino. Era un hombre que había vivido pero Ana-Lucía podía ver más allá de sus maravillosos ojos azules. Había encontrado una fisura que la llevó al interior de un ser en busca de venganza y con muchos resentimientos. No esperaba un milagro, pero Ana-Lucía creía en las segundas oportunidades, sobre todo desde que ella había empezado su nueva vida.

- Mamá, no quiero denunciarle.

- Qué?

- Ya me has oído.

- Eso me temo.

Cuando James vio que le quitaban las esposas y le devolvían sus escasas pertenencias no tardó ni diez segundos en salir a toda prisa por la puerta de la comisaría, pero en cuanto se vio en la calle se dio cuenta de que no tenía adonde ir. El robo no había salido bien y no podía pagar un alquiler, ni siquiera en la más cutre de las pensiones de la ciudad.

- Si no te importa, podemos continuar nuestra conversación en una cafetería. Yo pago.

James miró hacia la voz que le invitaba, era Ana-Lucía, y estaba apoyada en un coche patrulla, esta vez James se dio cuenta de que para poder estar en esa posición debía tener muy buenos contactos en la policía.

- Un café?. Y qué me vas a pedir a cambio guapa?

- Mira James, estas bromas no me gustan. No he venido a ligar.

- Y por qué me has esperado?

- Porque todo el mundo merece una oportunidad.

Aquellas palabras, dichas en un suspiro, llenaron el corazón de James como nada ni nadie lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Ella era guapa, educada, inteligente y quería tomar un café con él, qué más podía pedir.

- Vamos, dijo James acercándose a la joven.

Caminaron unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a un local con encanto, lleno de mesitas redondas y sillas estilo tonet, con las paredes decoradas en madera de color caoba y los techos altos donde colgaban lámparas estilo tiffanis. El agradable olor a café, té y deliciosos pastelitos embriagaba a los clientes, que podían permanecer horas sentados solos frente a un buen libro o con unos amigos charlando animadamente.

Ana-Lucía se sentó frente a James, y comenzaron una amable conversación, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un diálogo íntimo donde el tiempo parecía no transcurrir.

- Creo que debo irme. Mañana tengo que reparar mi cámara de fotos.

- Es una pena que te vayas tan pronto.

Para James, aquella conversación era lo más agradable que le había pasado en mucho tiempo, tras su regreso a Los Ángeles después de haber sido expulsado de Australia nada había vuelto a su aparente normalidad. Sus presuntos amigos, aquellos con los que trapicheaba le habían dejado de lado, su novia, Cassidy le abandonó y los pocos parientes que le quedaban no querían saber nada de él. Había entrado en una rueda de mala suerte y su vida se hundía bajo sus pies. Pero aquel día, a pesar de la detención, fue el primer día del resto de su vida.

- Hasta la vista James.

- Claro….hasta la vista Ana-Lucía.

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, tenía veintitrés dólares en el bolsillo y un par de cigarrillos en la chaqueta. De pronto oyó la voz sensual de Ana-Lucía.

- James.

- Sí

- Dónde vas a….Bueno….Ufff.

- Quieres saber dónde voy a dormir?

- Tienes algún sitio?

- No. Contestó James bajando los ojos mientras sentía que un poco de vergüenza le invadía.

Ana-Lucía dudó unos instantes, pero algo le decía que debía continuar, y se decidió.

- Ven conmigo a mi casa. Tengo una cama extra y me vendría bien alguien que me ayude con el grifo del baño. Hace días que gotea.

James la miró a los ojos, al menos le ofrecía algo a cambio de la cama.

Aceptó la invitación sin dudarlo un segundo.


	4. Chapter 4

- Estás loca

**DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes, ni los nombres, etc. ni nada que tenga que ver con la serie Lost me pertenece, sólo escribo para disfrutar, y por la gran inspiración que da la serie.**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Este relato es Rated M. Contiene sexo explícito y situaciones adultas. No autorizado a menores de edad. (dedicado a Renata, Feliz cumpleaños)**

**SINOPSIS: AU. El avión no se estrella nunca en la isla, pero Ana-Lucía y Sawyer acaban conociéndose, quizás sea el destino o quizás la casualidad. **

- Estás loca.

- Por qué? Respondió Ana-Lucía cuando su madre se enteró de que tenía un huésped en su casa.

- No sabes nada de ese tipo, bueno sí, sabes que estuvo detenido en Australia por pegarle a un político. Crees qué puedes fiarte de él?.

- Mamá se lo que hago.

- No lo creo. Parece mentida que hayas sido policía.

- Mamá tengo que colgar.

Ana-Lucía no soportaba aquellas discusiones con su madre, pues de alguna manera, sabía que en el fondo siempre tenía razón.

- No quiero darte problemas Ana-Lucía.

- Bah!. No te preocupes, mi madre es demasiado protectora conmigo.

Desde que le ofreció su casa unas noches atrás, James formaba parte de su vida.

- Sabes que nos conocimos hace casi un año en el aeropuerto. Afirmó James.

- Que buena memoria tienes.

- Sólo para las muj..

- James, para. No sigas por ese camino.

- Ok. Pero "chica", no te enfades conmigo, ya sabes como soy.

- Sé que estás aquí y que intentas recuperar tu vida.

- Bromeas? No quiero recuperar ninguna vida pasada. Sólo empezar de nuevo.

- Tan malo fue?

- Eso no te incumbe. Contestó James de mala manera.

Ana-Lucía sólo asintió con la cabeza y se levantó del sofá que compartían frente al televisor, salió de la sala y entró en la cocina. Ni siquiera fue consciente de que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas hasta que la mano de James se posó en su rostro suavemente.

- Lo siento. Susurró James. No tenía que haberte respondido así, tu me estás dando toda la confianza y en cambio yo sólo te doy trabajo.

No le gustaba que la vieran llorar, pero en aquel momento, al sentir la caricia de James notó como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. En cuestión de segundos estaba abrazada a él, con la cara hundida en su pecho y los brazos rodeando su cintura. Era una agradable sensación, hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan protegida, y ella, a pesar de ser fuerte, a veces necesitaba que la cuidaran.

- Hey!. Qué va a decir el doctorcito Jack si nos ve? No creo que le guste.

Consiguió que Ana-Lucía soltase una pequeña carcajada y levantase la cabeza hacia James. De pronto se sintió pequeña, como una muñeca; él era mucho más alto que ella, y muy fuerte, sus músculos no estaban trabajados en ningún gimnasio pero eran fruto de una vida dura.

Los ojos azules se clavaron intensamente en la cálida mirada de la Ana-Lucía, pero James se soltó se su abrazó antes de que pudiera pasar algo más. Ella se quedó sorprendida, aunque quizás aquello era lo mejor; tampoco le conocía lo suficiente, y además, tenía unos antecedentes tremendos, a pesar de todo, aquellos días habían sido gratificantes, ambos encontraron buena compañía, él arreglaba los desperfectos de aquel apartamento alquilado en el centro y ella salía a trabajar cada día. James se había convertido en una completa ama de casa, y Ana-Lucía era consciente de que aquello no iba a durar, James no era un hombre casero a pesar de los esfuerzos que hacía.

Casi parecían un matrimonio, pero James necesitaba un trabajo y seguramente irse para hacer su propia vida.

- "Chica", creo que es hora de dormir. Buenas noches.

Ella sólo sonrió brevemente y apoyó las manos en la encimera. No quería dormir, en cambio su mente soñaba demasiado.

A la mañana siguiente el aroma de café caliente se deslizó por todo el pequeño apartamento, Ana-Lucía se sentó para desayunar acompañada de James. Ninguno de los dos decía una sola palabra y el silencio empezaba a resultar incómodo. Ana-Lucía fue la primera en romperlo.

- Bueno, hoy tengo mucho trabajo y no vendré a comer, todavía no he terminado de tomar todas las fotografías sobre los atardeceres y llegaré tarde a casa.

" a casa", eso sonaba a hogar, a familia, a calidez.

- Claro, no te preocupes, yo también tengo cosas que hacer.

- Cosas?. Espera. Lo siento, claro no tienes porque darme explicaciones.

- Sí tengo. Voy a buscar empleo, tengo un par de entrevistas.

- Y qué trabajos son?

James respiró hondo, no era un hombre con un gran curriculum, y sus nivel de estudios tampoco le permitía alcanzar un gran puesto laboral, pero la cultura que tenía la había aprendido día a día, y en algunos empleos se necesitaba alguien con experiencia de la vida. A pesar de todo, un sentimiento de incomodidad le invadió pues debía reconocer que los empleos que tenía en mente no eran precisamente los que tenían buenas condiciones.

- Bueno, no voy a ser médico. Sonrió James sin dejar de leer el periódico. Pero tampoco basurero.

- No tiene nada de malo ser basurero. Es tan digno como cualquier otro empleo, y además es necesario. Respondió Ana-Lucía con voz dulce.

- Voy al puerto, me han ofrecido un empleo como vigilante y otro como mozo. Qué te parece?

- Me parece genial. Es estupendo que salgas a la luz del día.

- Claro.

- Me voy. Y cogiendo un croissant, Ana-Lucía se levantó de la mesa y se fue con su cámara fotográfica.


	5. Chapter 5

Más tarde, mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, Ana-Lucía, intentaba pensar en su vida, quizás quería sacar algo en claro, pero si bien la parte laboral estaba resuelta, su lado sentimental todavía estaba hecho un lío

**DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes, ni los nombres, etc. ni nada que tenga que ver con la serie Lost me pertenece, sólo escribo para disfrutar, y por la gran inspiración que da la serie.**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Este relato es Rated M. Contiene sexo explícito y situaciones adultas. No autorizado a menores de edad. (dedicado a Renata, Feliz cumpleaños)**

**SINOPSIS: AU. El avión no se estrella nunca en la isla, pero Ana-Lucía y Sawyer acaban conociéndose, quizás sea el destino o quizás la casualidad. **

Más tarde, mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, Ana-Lucía, intentaba pensar en su vida, quizás quería sacar algo en claro, pero si bien la parte laboral estaba resuelta, su lado sentimental todavía estaba hecho un lío. Jack Shepard era un médico amable, guapo, simpático, pero estar a su lado podía ser aburrido, no era precisamente un hombre de acción, aunque podía reaccionar ante las emergencias la vida con él resultaba un tanto monótona, y a todo eso debía añadir la sensación de lamento que el doctor Shepard desprendía.

Ana-Lucía se dirigió al estudio para el que trabajaba y pasó el día sumergida entre el laboratorio y la organización de la muestra fotográfica.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que miró el reloj digital que colgaba de una pared: 23h42.

Sin perder un segundo más recogió todas sus cosas y se encaminó hacia su apartamento.

Normalmente iba y venía a pie, pues era una mujer deportista y le gustaba estar en forma. Pero estaba demasiado cansada así que decidió tomar un autobús; buscó una parada y se sentó completamente sola.

En algunos barrios de la ciudad la vida era intensa durante las noches, pero su estudio estaba en una zona tranquila, quizás demasiado.

" Espero que no tarde mucho el maldito autobús" Pensó Ana-Lucía.

Pero el servicio nocturno siempre se demoraba, y después de 10 minutos todavía no había aparecido.

Cuando escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban por detrás se intranquilizó un poco, eran fuertes y seguramente correspondían a más de una persona. En un momento tuvo un par de tipos a su lado, vestidos con cazadoras de cuero desgastado y jeans. Se colocaron a ambos lados de Ana-Lucía y empezaron a mirarla de arriba abajo. Ana-Lucía no quería ponerse nerviosa, pero se preguntaba como se había dejado atrapar entre aquellos dos tipos, debería haberse levantado disimuladamente en cuanto escuchó los pasos tras de sí.

Entonces notó sobre sus ropas algo punzante, quizás una navaja. El tipo de su derecha sonreía desagradablemente y el de su izquierda empezó a tocar sus largos cabellos.

- Qué tiene la señorita en la bolsa?.

Ana-Lucía tragó saliva y respondió.

- Es la bolsa que uso para ir a trabajar.

- Bueno, seguro que hay algo que valga la pena.

Ahora ambos tipos tenían navajas, ella ya no podía hacer nada, su vida tenía más valor que la cámara.

Pero aquellos hombres no iban a conformarse sólo con eso, sus ojos brillaban de forma lasciva y sus manos se paseaban sobre la ropa de Ana-Lucía, que interiormente rezaba para que apareciera un coche policial de aquellos que patrullan por la noche.

De repente uno de los hombres retiró la bolsa hacia un lado y se aproximó al cuerpo de la joven, la sujetó por la nuca y volteó su cabeza obligándola a mirarle. Ana-Lucía vio la lengua del hombre posarse en su mejilla, y sintió tanto asco que pensó que vomitaría. El otro hombre acariciaba sus muslos por encima del pantalón.

- Si te portas bien con nosotros a lo mejor vuelves a casa dentro de un ratito.

Una serie de palabras obscenas brotaron de las bocas asquerosas de aquellos tipos. Ana-Lucía sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos pero no podía hacer nada.

- Soltadla!

Los dos hombres apartaron la vista del cuerpo de la joven y buscaron la voz que les acababa de amenazar entre la oscuridad de la noche.

- Ya me habéis oído. Soltadla! Insistió la voz.

- Y quién nos va a obligar? Dijo uno de los hombres.

Ana-Lucía temblaba, pero aquella voz le resultaba conocida.

Poco a poco, las pisadas del hombre que hablaba se acercaron a la parada de autobús, hasta que quedó iluminado por la farola.

- Pero mira quien está aquí, el cow-boy de turno. Oye amigo, no te metas donde no te llaman. Dijo uno de los hombres al ver de quien se trataba.

- No me meto en nada. Sólo quiero que os larguéis.

- Y tú nos vas a obligar?. Rieron ambos tipos al mismo tiempo.

De pronto, el hombre que defendía a Ana-Lucía sacó una pistola del bolsillo de su chaqueta y apunto a la cabeza de uno de los tipos.

No hicieron falta más palabras, los dos individuos se levantaron y se fueron con paso tranquilo, girando la cabeza para ver a su frustrada víctima y a su defensor.

- James. Susurró Ana-Lucía.

- Estás bien?

No sabía que contestar, en su cabeza se acumulaban pensamientos, la pistola, que hacía por esos barrios a esas horas, por qué le conocían aquellos delincuentes, y la más importante, quién era el hombre con el que compartía su casa.


	6. Chapter 6

Todo el camino de regreso a casa fue demasiado silencioso

**DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes, ni los nombres, etc. ni nada que tenga que ver con la serie Lost me pertenece, sólo escribo para disfrutar, y por la gran inspiración que da la serie.**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Este relato es Rated M. Contiene sexo explícito y situaciones adultas. No autorizado a menores de edad. (dedicado a Renata, Feliz cumpleaños)**

**SINOPSIS: AU. El avión no se estrella nunca en la isla, pero Ana-Lucía y Sawyer acaban conociéndose, quizás sea el destino o quizás la casualidad. **

Todo el camino de regreso a casa fue demasiado silencioso. Andar era lo mejor que podían hacer, pero había cierta tensión en el aire.

Cuando entraron en el apartamento Ana-Lucía decidió que empezaba el turno de preguntas y respuestas.

- Por qué tienes un arma James?.

Él no respondió, simplemente respiró hondo y se sacó la chaqueta.

- Dime por qué demonios tienes un arma?

James se giró y miró fijamente a Ana-Lucía.

- Porque la necesito.

- Esa no es la repuesta correcta.

- Pues porque las colecciono. A ti qué te parece? Es esa la respuesta que quieres.

- No!. Quiero la verdad. Quién eres James?

Él se sentó pesadamente en una silla del comedor, sacó el arma de la chaqueta y la depositó sobre la mesa mientras la miraba fijamente.

- Soy un asesino.

Ana-Lucía sintió como se helaba su sangre. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Pero se había quedado sin palabras, así que James fue quien continuó hablando.

- He matado a un hombre. No aquí, sino en Australia. Era un pobre vendedor que tenía el nombre equivocado.

Ella seguía sin articular palabra, sólo miraba, de pie, en la distancia, viendo a James como un extraño a pesar de todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos.

- El nombre equivocado no es una razón para matar a nadie. A quién buscabas?

- Al hombre que destrozó a mi familia. Sawyer. Y lo voy a encontrar.

- A tú familia?.

Entonces James le contó a Ana-Lucía lo que aconteció cuando él era un niño, le habló sobre sus padres, sobre el hombre que sedujo a su madre y le quitó el dinero, sobre como su padre se sintió humillado y buscó venganza, y sobre las noches sin dormir mientras oía una y otra vez en el interior de su cabeza el ruido de las balas que una noche se dispararon en su casa y le quitaron todo lo que tenía.

Ana-Lucía revivió los momentos de oído y el deseo de llevar a cabo una solución drástica, sintió de nuevo el escaso y momentáneo placer que le produjo disparar al tipo que le arrebató su hijo y su antigua vida, pero también sintió que aquello no llevaba nada bueno en sí, y que no había sentido ningún alivio al ver muerto a aquel tipo.

- James, yo no soy mejor que tú. Era policía y una vez alguien me engaño, disparó y perdí a mi bebé, yo estaba embarazada y llena de ilusión, cuando salí del hospital busqué venganza, sabía que si ese tipo entraba en la cárcel saldría tras un tiempo y quizás mataría a alguien más, así que tomé la justicia por mi cuenta. No siento ningún alivio por lo que hice. Nada me ha devuelto a mi bebé. No lo hagas James.

James se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la ventana, perdiendo la mirada en la calle.

- No me digas lo que no puedo hacer. Tú no eres quien para juzgarme.

Entonces Ana-Lucía salió del comedor y dando un portazo se encerró en su habitación, se tumbó sobre la cama y comenzó a llorar. Lloraba por las venganzas, por las mentidas y por la angustia revivida de nuevo.

No oyó cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, sólo notó como la cama se hundía bajo un peso y entonces sintió una mano en sus hombros, suave y cálida.

Volteó la cabeza y luego el resto del cuerpo, se sentó en la cama y recogió sus rodillas entre sus brazos. James la miraba intensamente pero con dulzura.

La mano fuerte de James se acercó a su mejilla, y con extrema suavidad la acarició. Ana-Lucía apoyó su cabeza en la palma de aquella fuerte mano y cerró los ojos durante unos instantes. James movió su otra mano hacia el pelo largo y brillante de la joven y metió los dedos entre sus cabellos. Ana-Lucía tenía de nuevo los ojos abiertos. Entonces él retiro el mechón que cubría su cuello y acercó sus labios, besando suavemente la yugular, mientras un escalofrío recorría la espalda de Ana-Lucía. El beso fue aceptado con un gemido como respuesta y James continuó besando el cuello de Ana-Lucía. Tras el cuello siguió el escote y de nuevo la boca de James subió hasta los labios de ella, primero un beso inocente, suave, casi de colegial, pero al momento se convirtió en un lucha de labios y lenguas. James puso las manos en la cintura de Ana-Lucía obligándola a descender hasta quedar completamente tumbada en la cama. Montó a horcajadas sobre ella y siguió besándola y acariciando su cuerpo por encima de la ropa. Ana-Lucía simplemente se dejó hacer. No opuso resistencia, se sentía como una muñeca entre sus manos y sólo gemía de puro placer. James comenzó a desbotonar su blusa y sus pantalones, bajó los tirantes del sujetador y hasta ver sus pechos por completo y se lanzó sobre ellos, primero uno y después el otro, con una suavidad exquisita que obligó a Ana-Lucía a arquear su espalda de puro gozo, exponiéndose aún más a las manos de James. Ella creyó que moría cuando él abandonó sus oscuros pezones y recorrió con su húmeda lengua todo su abdomen hasta llegar al ombligo. Poco a poco, James bajó el tanga que Ana-Lucía vestía y se lo sacó, abrió sus piernas delicadamente y hundió su cabeza entre sus muslos, moviendo su lengua a un ritmo constante que la enloqueció por completo. Entonces, abruptamente se incorporó, se quitó la ropa rápidamente mientras contemplaba el cuerpo de Ana-Lucía y la giró sobre su estómago, levantó sus caderas obligándola a permanecer sobre sus cuatro extremidades. Terminó de desabrochar el sostén y volvió de nuevo a posar la lengua sobre el cuerpo de Ana-Lucía, esta vez recorriendo su espalda de arriba a abajo sometiéndola a un indescriptible placer.

Ana-Lucía giró la cabeza levemente.

- Tengo preservativos en la mesita.

James asintió sin pronunciar palabra, abrió el primer cajón y se colocó un preservativo. Pero no permitió que Ana-Lucía se volteara de nuevo, sino que la mantuvo en aquella posición hasta que penetró en su cuerpo completamente húmedo, sujetando con una mano la cadera y con la otra el cuello de la joven. Por su parte, Ana-Lucía, que siempre había sido una mujer fuerte y dominante, sintió una oleada de calor en todo su abdomen al notar la fuerza de James y el poder que ejercía sobre ella, más aún estando sometida por completo a él, en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

Despacio, la mano que James posó en su cadera pronto fue resbalando hacía la más profunda intimidad de Ana-lucía, que lanzó un grito ahogado al notar aquellos dedos fuertes rozar su clítoris. Nunca se había sentido tan poseída ni tan deseada.

Increíblemente, James aguantó hasta que ella tuvo un orgasmo tan intenso que la obligó a poner los ojos en blanco.

Ella se desplomó sobre la cama y James cayó sobre ella por unos instantes hasta que se giró hacia un lado, manteniendo un brazo sobre la espalda de Ana-Lucía y besando sus cabellos largos.


	7. Chapter 7

James comenzó a trabajar dos días después, ella estaba a punto de finalizar las fotografías para la exposición y se sentía feliz

**DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes, ni los nombres, etc. ni nada que tenga que ver con la serie Lost me pertenece, sólo escribo para disfrutar, y por la gran inspiración que da la serie.**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Este relato es Rated M. Contiene sexo explícito y situaciones adultas. No autorizado a menores de edad. (dedicado a Renata, Feliz cumpleaños)**

**SINOPSIS: AU. El avión no se estrella nunca en la isla, pero Ana-Lucía y Sawyer acaban conociéndose, quizás sea el destino o quizás la casualidad. **

James comenzó a trabajar dos días después, ella estaba a punto de finalizar las fotografías para la exposición y se sentía feliz.

Cada noche hacia el amor con el hombre más atractivo de la tierra, y se sentía hermosa. James la mimaba y durante sus juegos eróticos siempre la trataba como si fuera una diosa. Ana-Lucía no podía ser más feliz. Sólo había un problema, el doctor Shepard. Aunque no tenían una relación formal era cierto que se habían acostado un par de veces, pero no había sido comparable a la relación con James, por el contrario, Jack era muy tradicional hasta el punto de convertirse en el elemento pasivo, carecía de imaginación y Ana-Lucía pensaba que era mejor tenerlo como amigo que como amante, de todos modos, desde que comenzó a tener una relación con James no había vuelto a ver a Jack. Se preguntaba si debía llamarle. Tras pensarlo durante unos minutos, aquella tarde se decidió.

- Jack? Soy Ana-Lucía.

- Hola Ana-Lucía, hace tiempo que no sé nada de ti, siempre que llamo al estudio nunca estás y ese amigo tuyo, James, me dice lo mismo. Creo que no le caigo muy bien.

Ana-Lucía no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción al oír esa última frase.

- Jack, me gustaría verte. Quieres quedar esta noche? Podemos ir a cenar.

- Me parece estupendo. Te recojo a las siete.

- No, no hace falta, porque no nos vemos en el restaurante, así ganamos tiempo.

Por suerte Ana-Lucía no pudo ver la cara de Jack, su expresión era de perplejidad total al oír la última frase: "ganar tiempo", el joven doctor se preguntaba que quería decir con eso, nunca hubiera utilizado una expresión así para hablar con una pareja.

- Te vas?. Preguntó James desde el baño.

- Voy a cenar con una compañera del estudio.

- Ya. Y no será que no me quieres decir con quién vas. Te estás arreglando mucho para ir con una chica.

Ana-Lucía intentó disimular sus nervios, no quería decirle que la cita era con Jack, pero tampoco le gustaba mentir.

- Crees que las chicas sólo nos arreglamos para vosotros?. Que va!. Nos encanta que nos vean guapas, pero no hace falta que haya un hombre de por medio.

James se acercó cariñosamente a Ana-Lucía. Acababa de salir de la ducha y la única ropa que cubría su cuerpo era una breve toalla azul. Cuando llegó frente a Ana-Lucía la tomó por la barbilla y levantó ligeramente su cabeza, acercó sus labios y rozó los de ella con total delicadeza, no quería estropear el maquillaje. Ana-Lucía sonrió, y aunque por su mente pasaron mil excusas para anular la cita con Jack, finalmente tomó su bolso y se marchó, lanzando un sutil beso hacía James que la miraba como un colegial.

- Jack, me encanta verte, me gusta tu compañía.

- Peroooo

Ana-Lucía bajó los ojos hacia el mantel y suspiró, al menos Jack parecía ponerle las cosas fáciles, quizás por la falta de pasión, que por otro lado era excusable teniendo en cuenta que el doctor Shepard era un hombre guapísimo.

Hablaron durante horas, aquello era mejor que ser pareja, era amable, atractivo y comprensivo. Pero Ana-Lucía tenía en mente otras cosas y ya era tarde, así que dejando una buena amistad como recuerdo de aquella breve relación, regresó al apartamento.

James estaba dormido, desnudo y con la sábana cubriendo justo donde acaba la espalda o donde empieza el trasero. Ana-Lucía le miró, sentía algo que desde hacia mucho tiempo no había sentido. No quería enamorarse pero le podía llegar a resultar fácil.

Sabía que James podía desaparecer de su vida igual que había llegado, aún había muchas cosas de su pasado que no conocía, y la relación con su madre, Rachel, se había deteriorado bastante por esa causa.

Conocía bastante bien todos los antecedentes de James, y sobretodo, después de la confesión acerca del asesinato de aquel hombre en Australia podía leer en su interior. Denunciarlo por un hecho pasado, tan parecido al que ella cometió no era una buena opción si lo que ambos querían era empezar una nueva vida conjuntamente.

Mirando la ancha y musculosa espalda de James, Ana-Lucía se desvistió para ponerse el camisón, se tumbó a su lado y no tardó mucho en dormirse.

- Buenos días "chica".

- Mmmm

- Ni siquiera el olor de un buen café te despierta.

- Mmmm

James probar nuevas maneras de despertarla. Se inclinó hasta su nuca, apartó el largo cabello hacia un lado y la llenó de besos.

Durante más de un minuto James siguió con la nueva táctica mientras Ana-Lucía, que ya se había despertado, se mordía el labio inferior y sonreía abiertamente.

- Hoy volveré tarde James, no me esperes levantado.

- Otra vez?

- Otra vez?. Vaya no sabia que fuésemos tan en serio.

- Quién te ha dicho que voy en serio. Por cierto, todavía ves al doctorcito?

Estaba encantada cuando James se ponía celoso, era tan gracioso que Ana-Lucía no podía resistirse y siempre mantenía el juego un buen rato.

- No te lo voy a decir.

- Por qué no?. Preguntó James muy seriamente.

- Eso es un asunto privado.

- Ah! Claro, privado, y yo soy un asunto público.

Ana-Lucía se rió.

- No, eres mi asunto más privado.

- Tienes otros?.

- Los otros están escondidos, no lo sabrás nunca.

- Y si me muero de celos?. Preguntó de nuevo James mientras se iba inclinando sobre ella peligrosamente.

- Pues te vamos a enterrar. Contestó Ana-Lucía con un tono de voz muy bajito.

- Bonita respuesta. Qué harías sin mi?.

Entonces Ana-Lucía se quedó pensando un momento mientras miraba al techo; cuando miró de nuevo a James éste ya estaba demasiado cerca y antes de que ella pudiera contestar su boca cubrió los labios de la joven por completo, besándola con una pasión desbordante.


	8. Chapter 8

Cansada y con los ojos rojizos, Ana-Lucía decidió regresar al apartamento, había estado muy concentrada en las fotografías, pegada al ordenador y analizando cada píxel de las imágenes

**DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes, ni los nombres, etc. ni nada que tenga que ver con la serie Lost me pertenece, sólo escribo para disfrutar, y por la gran inspiración que da la serie.**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Este relato es Rated M. Contiene sexo explícito y situaciones adultas. No autorizado a menores de edad. (dedicado a Renata, Feliz cumpleaños)**

**SINOPSIS: AU. El avión no se estrella nunca en la isla, pero Ana-Lucía y Sawyer acaban conociéndose, quizás sea el destino o quizás la casualidad. **

Cansada y con los ojos rojizos, Ana-Lucía decidió regresar al apartamento, había estado muy concentrada en las fotografías, pegada al ordenador y analizando cada píxel de las imágenes. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y sabía que James ya estaría en casa, pensó que le daría una sorpresa llegando antes.

Abrió la puerta sin apenas hacer ruido y se escabulló hacía la sala como un gato. Sobre la mesa del comedor había un paquete de pequeño tamaño envuelto en papel de regalo, en la etiqueta figuraba el nombre de una joyería y por el tamaño no podía ser un collar. Por un momento Ana-Lucía sintió que las piernas le fallaban, no podía creerlo, pero en esa cajita sólo cabía un anillo, o quizás un pequeño broche, o unos pendientes. De todos modos un regalo siempre era bien recibido, sobretodo si quien lo hace es el hombre amado.

Oía el ruido del agua de la ducha, sabía que a James le encantaba darse largas duchas así que se encaminó a la habitación, no antes sin echar una nueva ojeada al regalo, fue entonces cuando se fijo en el lápiz y el trocito de papel que sobresalía del interior de un pequeño sobre, no pudo evitar la tentación y con cuidado deslizó el papelito para leer su contenido.

" Clementine,

Espero que te guste este pequeño detalle.

Te quiero y pronto estaré contigo"

Parecía que todavía no había sido escrito del todo, pero Ana-Lucía no necesitaba ver más, aquel no era su nombre, eso estaba claro, ella no se llamaba Clementine.

En aquel momento no sabía que hacer, si entraba en el baño y le pedía explicaciones por sorpresa seguramente acabarían discutiendo, y si se iba dando un portazo y hablaba con él por la noche quizás sería tarde y James ya estaría con esa tal Clementine.

No podía creer que él le hubiera mentido de esa manera, siempre le dijo que no tenía a nadie y ahora resultaba que una tal Clementine era la persona a quien él quería.

Justo en ese momento James salió de la ducha, vestido con unos jeans y una camiseta blanca, el pelo todavía húmedo brillaba por culpa de las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su cara y su cuello.

- Ana-Lucía, qué haces aquí? Pensaba que llegarías más tarde.

No dijo nada, no respondió, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la barbilla le temblaba. Tenía que salir de allí y aclarar su mente.

Dejando a James con la palabra en la boca dio un portazo y bajó las escaleras tan rápida como pudo.

James estaba boquiabierto, no entendía nada. Se acercó a la mesa y vio que el papel estaba fuera del sobre. Entonces fue consciente.

Terminó de vestirse y salió corriendo tras ella, aunque no consiguió verla en la calle. No tenía ni idea donde podía haber ido. Súbitamente le vino un flash a la memoria, quizás estaba en el café al que fueron la primera vez que él se instaló en su casa.

Se dirigió con paso firme hasta aquel encantador lugar.

Cuando abrió la puerta de cristal miró las pequeñas mesas, y entonces vio el cabello oscuro más largo y bonito que había visto jamás. Estaba sentada, de espaldas a la puerta y levemente inclinada hacia delante, como si estuviera leyendo.

James no dudó ni un segundo y se dirigió a la mesa, apoyó su mano en el hombro de la joven mientras buscaba la silla frente a ella. Y aún sin mirarla se sentó. Fue en ese momento cuando vio que no era Ana-Lucía.

Frente a sí tenía a una joven de unos veinticinco años, con el cabello largo y oscuro y un libro entre las manos. James no sabía que decir pero la chica le sonreía amablemente.

- Lo siento señorita, me he confundido.

- No pasa nada. Contestó la chica educadamente.

Ya iba levantarse cuando pensó que podía ser más cortés con la joven.

- Me llamo James.

- Oh. Yo me llamo Renata.

- Bonito nombre. De dónde eres Renata?

- De Brasil.

- Bello país, muy cálido.

- Sí. Y tú eres de Los Ángeles?

- No, realmente soy un auténtico cow-boy, pero he vivido aquí algún tiempo.

De repente la puerta del café se abrió y un grupo de jóvenes hicieron su entrada, sonriendo y hablando animadamente mientras llevaban un par de cajas grandes envueltas en papel de regalo.

Renta se giró y sonrió.

- Hoy es mi cumpleaños. Quieres tomar algo con nosotros James?

- Gracias pero no puedo, tengo que encontrar a alguien. Sabes que se parece mucho a ti?

- Y eso es bueno o es malo.

James la miró a los ojos y pensó que eran tan bonitos como los de Ana-Lucía, realmente el parecido era asombroso.

- Eso bueno Renata. Por cierto, felicidades.

- Gracias James, espero que encuentres a quien buscas. Y si nos vemos algún día recuérdame que te invite a un café.

- No lo dudes. Ha sido un placer Renata. Hasta pronto.

Y se fue. James abandonó el café en busca de Ana-Lucía.

Caminó durante un par de horas por la ciudad, intentado imaginar donde estaría. Recorrió parques y lugares pintorescos, hasta que recordó las fotografías de los atardeceres. Ya sabía donde podía estar.


	9. Chapter 9

Las letras de HOLLYWOOD no resplandecían excesivamente, habían perdió parte de su brillo de antaño pero continuaban emanando glamour

**DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes, ni los nombres, etc. ni nada que tenga que ver con la serie Lost me pertenece, sólo escribo para disfrutar, y por la gran inspiración que da la serie.**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Este relato es Rated M. Contiene sexo explícito y situaciones adultas. No autorizado a menores de edad. (dedicado a Renata, Feliz cumpleaños)**

**SINOPSIS: AU. El avión no se estrella nunca en la isla, pero Ana-Lucía y Sawyer acaban conociéndose, quizás sea el destino o quizás la casualidad. **

Las letras de HOLLYWOOD no resplandecían excesivamente, habían perdió parte de su brillo de antaño pero continuaban emanando glamour.

James ando por el camino de la montaña, viendo como las nubes enrojecían y el sol desaparecía lentamente. Era tan redondo que parecía una naranja de California.

Entonces la vio, sentada en la vereda, sobre un tronco caído, con la cámara a un lado y las manos sujetando la cabeza. El sol brillaba aún sobre su pelo y su piel morena parecía de seda.

Ahora se había dado cuenta, James por fin sintió aquel pinchazo en el estómago y el corazón acelerado. Estaba enamorado de Ana-Lucía.

Sin hacer ruido se sentó a su lado y miró hacia el horizonte. Respiró profundamente hasta que ella se giró y le habló.

- Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a ver la puesta de sol.

- Bien. Respondió Ana-Lucía mientras se levantaba.

James reacción rápidamente y alargó su brazo hasta sujetarla.

- Por qué te vas?. No quieres hablar?

- No quiero hablar James. Déjame.

- No. Qué pasa?.

- Quién es?

- Clementine?

- Sí.

- Ven conmigo y te lo diré.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, Ana-Lucía estaba a punto de llorar pero luchaba por no hacerlo, no delante de él. Se sentía humillada y no pensaba darle el gusto de verla llorar. Se preguntaba cómo había podido confiar en un hombre con tantos antecedentes, con problemas con la justicia y con un crimen a sus espaldas. Su madre tenía razón, se había equivocado de nuevo. Pero de alguna manera todavía confiaba en él, y le siguió en cuanto James comenzó el camino de regreso.

Llegaron de nuevo al bullicio de la ciudad, y se dirigieron a un pequeño parque infantil. A pesar de la hora, pues ya eran las siete de la tarde, había algunas madres con sus hijos. James se quedó parado a cierta distancia de las verjas que rodeaban la zona de juegos, miraba atentamente a un par de madres con dos niñas pequeñas, mientras Ana-Lucía empezaba a preguntarse que pasaba.

- No es preciosa. Afirmo James, aunque fuera una pregunta.

- Cómo?.

- Es la más bonita de todas. Continuó James.

- Me has traído aquí para decirme que una de esas mujeres con sus hijas es guapa?.

Fue a respuesta que Ana-Lucía dio a James.

Entonces James se giró y soltó una carcajada. Tomó la mano de Ana-Lucía y la besó. Luego siguió mirando a las madres con las niñas.

- No hablo de ninguna de la madres, hablo de ella. Dijo mientras señalaba una niña rubita y grandes ojos azules.

Ana-Lucía no entendía nada, simplemente miraba a James buscando una explicación con sentido común. Él pareció darse cuenta.

- Se parece a mi madre, es tan guapa como ella.

Por fin Ana-Lucía comprendió de que hablaban.

- Es Clementine?

- Si.

- Y….es…tu hija?

- Si.

- Yo…no sabía que tenias una hija.

- Nunca te lo dije, hasta hoy, espero que no te molestes, no sabía como ibas a reaccionar, y tenía tanto miedo de…de…perderte.

James ahora acariciaba el cabello de Ana-Lucía y la miraba a los ojos, olvidando por completo que estaban en medio de la calle.

- James, siento haberme comportado de una forma tan….celosa. Normalmente no soy tan posesiva.

- Tan?

- Bueno, ya sabes que quiero decir, me refiero a que cuando una persona se…Espera se van.

Ana-Lucía interrumpió la frase cuando vio que las madres abandonaban el parque, y tomó a James de la mano como si quisiera seguirlas, pero él no se movió.

- No Ana-Lucía, ya sé donde vive. Pero su madre y yo no terminamos precisamente como amigos. Quiero hacer esto pero lo quiero hacer despacio, a mi modo.

- A tú modo? Contestó Ana-Lucía asustada, recordando el arma que aún tenían en el apartamento guardada.

James pareció darse cuenta y continuó la explicación.

- No más armas, y no más mentidas. No quiero perderte ni a ti ni a mi hija, sólo pido que me dejen verla. Gracias a ti he empezado una nueva vida. Tengo un trabajo y voy a no pienso perderlo. Buscaré un abogado y pediré un régimen de visitas.

Las lágrimas brillaban en los ojos profundos de Ana-Lucía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía feliz, y quería seguir así durante mucho tiempo. Pero sobretodo, ayudar a James era una prioridad, entonces recordó que ella conocía a un buen abogado de oficio.

- Conozco a un abogado, se llama Matthew Abbadon y es muy amigo de mi madre. Espero que nos haga un buen precio.

Aunque no era el momento, James, consciente de la poca simpatía que despertaba en la madre de Ana-Lucía, no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña broma sobre el tema.

- Entonces no quiero verlo. Con el "gran cariño" que tu madre me tiene dudo que me haga un buen precio.

Ana-Lucía golpeó suavemente el brazo de James, pero él no se apartó, en su lugar, la abrazó intensamente como si fuera un abrazo de oso. Aquello le encantaba a Ana-Lucía, cuando él la abrazaba como un oso ella se sentí protegida ante cualquier adversidad.

Poco a poco, disfrutando del paseo, regresaron a casa. En cuanto abrieron la puerta, James no dejó que Ana-Lucía siguiera hasta la sala, la sujetó entre sus manos, la atrajo contra él, apretando fuertemente sus caderas a las de ella y la besó como si fuera un hombre hambriento que llevaba tres días sin comer. La apartó, casi con brusquedad, pero por necesidad pues aquel besó fue tan intenso que necesitaba aire, y también estaba dispuesto a decir algo más.

- Ana-Lucía. Te quiero.

Aunque no pensaba decírselo, estaba segura de que James también lo sabía, pero hacerle sufrir un poco entraba en el juego, y Ana-Lucía necesitaba una pequeña venganza por el susto que tuvo al ver el regalo y la nota.

FIN


End file.
